Falling In Love With the Enemy
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Joviline Parker is different and a terrible tradgedy brings her to Forks/La Push. She's both Wolf and Vampire? How you may ask? Well read to find out. bad summary Jacob/OC
1. You Found Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. I just came up with the plot and a few of my own characters. **

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me  
(You Found Me - The Fray)_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

**-82yrs ago-**

"It's a beautiful baby girl," a male voice said as he cleaned off a crying newborn.

"Carlisle thank you for being here to help," Jenny Parker said tiredly.

"It is no problem at all," Carlisle said placing the baby girl in Jenny's arms.

Her husband Nathaniel Parker wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently.

"She has your beautiful brown hair and face," he told her softly.

"She has your eyes, well at least the striking blue color they were when you were human," she said laughing quietly.  
**  
**"So Carlisle, do you think she will be... both?" Nathaniel asked looking up at his old friend.

"Well I have never seen something like this, a vampire and a werewolf having offspring, I mean. So there is a chance she could carry both your genes, but seeing as how a relationship like yours has never been seen before it is hard to tell," Carlisle said.

"Well maybe she'll be lucky and get to be a normal human girl," Jenny said as she gazed down lovingly at her now sleeping child.

"Yea, then all I will have to worry about will be chasing off human boys," Nathaniel joked.

"So have you decided on a name?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Joviline Elizabeth Parker," Jenny cooed to her daughter.

"Elizabeth?" Nathaniel asked smiling.

"Yes, your mothers name," She replied smiling back.

"Thank you," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.**  
**  
"Well I'll be heading home now. If there is anything I can ever do for you just give me a call," Carlisle said, packing up his black bag of medical supplies.

"Thank you so much for helping us out Carlisle. You're a good friend," Nathaniel said shaking his hand.

"One more thing Carlisle," Jenny said.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"We want you to know that we have decided to make you her Godfather. If anything ever should happen to us," Jenny said smiling softly.

"Well let us hope it never comes down to that, but I am deeply honored you would choose me. I gladly accept," Carlisle said.

"Thank you again Carlisle. I hope to see you soon, have a good trip home," Nathaniel said.

Carlisle smiled and gave a small wave before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**-25yrs later-  
**  
It's been a month since my '25th' birthday, due to my vampire/werewolf gene I stopped aging at 16 when I first phased into a wolf. I also found out that during certain moon phases like the new moon, eclipses and the very rare blood moons I turn into a vampire. Then change back at the end of whatever moon phase.  
I emerged from the woods and headed up my driveway. Entering through the back door in the kitchen I kicked the door gently closed behind me and dropped my bag and keys on the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I called out.

No one answers and it makes me feel uneasy. One of them was almost always home and they would have left a note saying they would be gone on the table for me.  
Slowly I start to make my way into the living room, listening carefully. I hear a small muffled noise above me. So I quietly run towards the main hall, up the stairs and slow to a cautious walk down as I move down the hallway. My senses are on high alert and I could fell my body tingle with the instinct to phase. I come to the last door at the end of the hall, which is my parents' room. The door is slightly cracked open and the knob is dented in from a fierce grip. Something only a vampire or werewolf could do. Slowly I push the door open and have to stop myself from crying out at the scene before me. My mother lays barely alive on the ground drenched in her own blood. My father is being pinned against the wall by a Vampire with red eyes. A vampire thought to be a family friend, William.

"Young Joviline, just in time to watch the show," William said darkly.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"Well my dear I believe I'm about to watch your father here finally lose his self-control and finish off you mother for me," he replied laughing coldly.

"Jovi...run...you know...where t-to go. Just...go" My mom managed to say between gasps for air.

"No mom-" I try to protest but daddy cuts me off.

"Do it Joviline," he managed to growl out.

"Shut it, the both of you," William snarls.**  
**  
I know it's now or never. So with one last look as a tear runs down my face I turn and run. I hear William's outraged growl and I can only wonder what he could possibly have done. Leaving everything behind me, I dash out the back door.

"I love you," I whisper before phasing.

I took off on all fours into the woods with only one thought. I had to get to the Cullen's, to Carlisle. So I headed toward Forks, Washington and their current home. Where I would hopefully, be safe. I ran for almost 10 hours.**  
**It was sunrise the next morning when I reached Cullen land. I made it to the front yard of their home before collapsing. I was unable to go any further emotionally and physically so I just laid there. My eyes drifted close as I fought for consciousness.  
I heard voices then. Footsteps crunched fallen branches as they got closer.

"Carlisle!" I heard a familiar female voice call out.

"I know Alice, Edward heard her," Carlisle's voice said.

I could sense them all around me.

"I saw what happened. Oh Carlisle I'm sorry. I should have taken my phone, and then we could have-" Alice began to say.

"It's ok Alice. We would have been too late even if you had told us sooner," Carlisle said cutting her off.

"Oh Joviline dear," I heard Esme's sweet voice.

"Emmett, carefully take her up to the guest room," Carlisle said.

Knowing I had made it and that I would be safe I allowed myself to give in and fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

**-Present-**

It's been 57 years since that horrible day. William never came after me, but until I know he's been destroyed I'm going to keep thinking he's going to come try and kill me too.  
The Cullen's took me in that day. They welcomed me into their lives and let me become part of their family. Carlisle was able to fulfill his promise to my parents even though we all wish their deaths didn't have to happen.

The first few weeks were difficult. Nightmares plagued my sleep, that day just kept playing over and over again. Except in by dreams my imagination took it one step further. In this version I didn't get a chance to run away and William grabbed me. Right before he bites me I wake up, drenched in sweat, crying and screaming. Within seconds Carlisle and Esme are there to comfort me though. Esme hugging me to her, rocking me gently while Carlisle talks to me, bringing me back to reality.**  
**  
All of the Cullen's did their best to help me to move on and be happy again like my parents would have wanted. Emmett was always cracking jokes and getting me to play games with him. Alice gave me makeovers and took me shopping, usually against my will. Rosalie sometimes joined me and Alice but usually we talked about mechanical stuff and cars. Edward talked to me about books and we wrote music together. Carlisle and Esme were my new parents. They could never completely replace mine but they were the best godparents anyone could ever ask for.  
We had gone back to my house in Southern California to get my things, sell what wasn't needed and the house. We had to contact my mother's tribe and tell them what had happened. The tribe had exiled my mom when she chose my dad since he was a vampire, but they did agree to hold a funeral for her. Only I was allowed to go, the Cullens waited at my old home. The ceremony wasn't long, and I spent the entire time crying with my two best friends. Afterwards the Cullens and I held a small funeral for my father and then we went back to Forks.  
It took almost six months for me to finally start acting like myself again. Thanks to the Cullen's though, I was able to slowly move on.**  
**I explained to all of them my vampire-werewolf thing back during the first few weeks of joining them. I knew Carlisle was curious and they needed to know exactly how it worked.

**-Flashback-  
**_We sat at the dining room table. __Carlisle__ and I both sat on the ends. On my left going down to __Carlisle__ were __Alice__, Jasper then Edward. On my right went Emmett, Rosalie and then Esme whom was holding __Carlisle__'s hand.  
"All right I thought you all would like to know how my genetics worked. Being both vampire and werewolf," I began.  
"Yes I'm very interested in how this works," __Carlisle__ said.  
"Ok well as you already know I'm a werewolf. I can phase whenever I want. The vampire part I don't really have control over. It seems that I only become a vampire on new moons, eclipses and blood moons. Now I have found that when I'm a vampire I have the same characteristics as a new born. Except, I don't seem to crave blood well except during blood moons, but I'll get into that in a moment. I did hunt the first time with... My dad... But I didn't really crave blood actually my hunting instincts seemed to stop once I began to drink the blood. I just don't really need it. It probably helps that as a werewolf I eat rare meat. The cycles as a vampire only last as long as the new moon or eclipse." I paused there.  
"So you really don't crave blood?" Jasper asked somewhat amazed.  
"Nope,"  
"How exactly does the change happen?" __Carlisle__ asked.  
"Well usually at sunset on the first day of the new moon or blood moon or whenever an eclipse begins, so does the change. It's a lot like the normal change into a vampire but a lot faster and a lot more painful. It only takes a few minutes and my entire body shuts down. Everything just freezes and the vampire part takes over. Then when it's done it just goes backwards and everything starts back up," I said pausing again.  
"That's very unique, I wonder what it is that allows you to be able to shut down and restart your body like that?" __Carlisle__ pondered aloud.  
"So what did you mean before about blood moons being different?" __Alice__ asked.  
"Oh... Well I'm not proud of that part. It seems that on blood moons I lose my self control. It's only happened once seeing as blood moons are a lot rarer. I found that I lose sight of whom and what I am. I go into some sort of frenzy, wanting blood. My parents were barely able to control me during it. It's like the craving actual newborns get but worse if that's possible," I said looking down at the table.  
"Hey Lil sis, don't worry. I've got enough muscle to keep you from doing something you'd regret," Emmett said flexing and laughing.  
I managed a small smile back.  
"Don't worry sweetie, were here for you," Esme reassured smiling._  
**-end flashback-  
**  
After living in Forks for a few years it was time to move so no one would get suspicious of the Cullen's. We moved to Alaska to live with their friends the Denali's.  
I stayed there happily with them for about 30 years before deciding to go live back in California with my pack for awhile. After a tearful goodbye, on my part seeing as they can't, I left for my old home.  
I was welcomed with open arms back into the tribe. I was reunited with my two old best friends, Nikki and Kara. It was like old times, we call ourselves the 'Weregirls'. We had a special tribe tradition that we used to bind ourselves as 'blood' sisters.

We did a special dance/song together and then joined hands. Before joining hands we would use a knife to slit our hands and then joined them together making a circle. Then for a brief few seconds we stuck our joined hands into the fire pit that would be lit in the center of our circle. We had done it a few weeks before my parent's death and now that I was back we were able to do it again to reconcile our bond.

I was now 108 years old and after almost 21 years of living with the pack I had begun to really miss my family, the Cullen's. I may be a werewolf and apart of this tribe but the Cullen's would always be my family. So I said goodbye to the tribe and my sisters and promised to visit. Then phased and ran to Forks, where in her last letter, Alice had told me they had recently returned to.


	2. Gotta Be Somebody

_You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.  
Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.  
__(Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback)_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, WA. The rest of the family had gone hunting. So I was alone as I ran in my wolf form through the trees. I wanted to take advantage of the beautiful day so I was heading to First Beach in La Push. Technically being a Cullen I wasn't supposed to cross the treaty line into La Push, but no one knew I was a Cullen and technically, if you didn't count the moon phases when I temporarily became a vampire, I wasn't really one. So I figure that even if they knew I was a Cullen they can't really ban me because the treaty is about vampires. Ok so I was playing very closely to the thin line of working around the rules, but hey life is all about taking chances. When I could strongly smell salt water I phased back into human form. Unlike the La Push shape shifting wolves I could phase with my clothes on. I don't how it works but it just does. I did find out that jewelry, cell phones, shoes, pony tails and things like that didn't always make the phase. I was on my ninth phone thanks to that minor setback. I walked through the trees barefoot and onto the dirt trail leading up to the beach. I wore jean bermuda shorts and a grey tank top over my black bikini. Finally I made it out of the shaded woods and onto the sunny beach. Smiling at my surroundings I walked to the edge of the water and let the tide wash over my feet. I heard laughter and looked up the beach to see a large group of people about twenty feet away gathered around a bonfire. I saw a man in a wheel chair, another old man, two girls, a little girl, a large muscular girl and nine large muscular guys. I realized that in just a few minutes of being in La Push I had managed to find the wolves. This should be interesting I thought.

Choosing to ignore the pack for now I decided to go for a swim. I pulled off my tank top and shorts, tossing them on a nearby rock. I waded, waist deep, into the cold water before diving under. When I came back up for air I was pretty far from the shore. I wasn't concerned though, and flipped over to float on my back. I'm not sure how long I laid there floating but I was brought back to reality when a wave crashed down on me, pulling me under water. I came up startled and gasping for air. I barely managed to stay above water when the next wave hit. I somehow hadn't noticed the current picking up earlier when I was floating around, by now the waves were rough ad unforgiving. I was even farther out from shore than before and the current was either going to drag me under or take me careening into the rocks. Neither one would end well, werewolf or not. A huge wave crashed down pulling me not only under but over towards the rocks. I tried to kick myself through the water but it was no use. I ended up scraping my leg and smacking my forehead on rocks. I was losing air fast and the current was stronger than me. Before I could give up though I felt a pair of, surprisingly, warm arms surround me as I was sinking to the sandy bottom. I felt the person push off the ground and we torpedoed upward and away from the rocks. We broke the surface and I coughed gasping for air. The person held onto me with one arm around my waist as they tried to keep us above the waves.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight," a male voice said.

I did as he said and maneuvered to wrap my arms around his neck and my leg around his waist from behind him. Now he was able to swim us back to shore. The waves pounded but he managed to keep us above them for the most part. The water now came to his waist and I looked at the shore to see the bonfire group standing there watching. This meant I had just been saved by a member of the wolf pack. Meaning I owed my life to my families enemy. The waves became slower and forgiving as the water got shallower. My rescuer reached up and grasped my wrists.

"Let go," he said simply.

I released my hold and he swung me around so he could carry me bridal style. Tired, I rested against his chest and looked up at him. He must have felt my stare because he looked down. Everything around us seemed to freeze. He broke out into a huge lopsided grin and then suddenly frowned, confusing me.

"Shit you're hurt," he said.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Your heads bleeding," he said concerned.

"Oh ya, stupid rock," I mumbled.

"Damn it," he said before speeding up.

When we got to shore the others reacted quickly. A blanket was put on me carefully avoiding my cut leg. My still nameless rescuer carried me over to the bonfire sight.

"Jacob, sit down and warm her up, Emily grab the first aid kit," A male I assumed was the alpha said.

Jacob as the alpha wolf had called him, nodded and walked to one of the logs around the fire. He sat down with me in his lap and wrapped the blanket tightly around me, then put his arms around me pulling me close. His body was very warm and I realized this is what Carlisle had meant when he said their genetics were different then mine. Before I could speak up a dark haired girl with scars on the right side of her face appeared with a first aid kit, she must be Emily. The 'alpha' guy was right behind her. Emily began cleaning carefully the cut on my head. The 'alpha' knelt beside her and met my eyes.

"My name is Sam," he began.

Trying not to move too much while Emily cleaned my cut I replied, "I'm Jovi,"

"Nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking swimming out that far and especially alone?" he asked seriously.

I shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I mean I hadn't planned to end up that far out, I spaced out," I said.

"Well you obviously aren't from around here if you didn't know that at this time the tide is high and the current becomes a death zone," he said.

Okay seriously. I realize he was 'Alpha' and all - not that he knows I know that - but I didn't need a lecture on water safety. I was way older then him, hell I was probably older than his grandpa.

"Thanks for all the help, but I better head home," I said moving to stand.

I didn't even get a chance to move an inch though before I felt Jacob tighten his hold and pull me closer to him. I looked up into his eyes and saw how concerned he looked.

"You can't leave hurt like this," he said.

"Trust me I've had worse I'll be fine. Besides my father is a doctor so he can handle it when I get home," I said.

I tried to move but he just held me tighter, if that was possible. I let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, if I let you bandage my head and leg will you let me leave?" I asked.

He smiled and relaxed slightly, obviously relieved.

"Sure, sure as long as I drive you home. I'm not letting you walk injured and alone," he said.

I panicked slightly at the thought.

"No really I'll be fine. Besides you've done enough. You saved my life, I can get myself home," I argued.

"Who is your family?" Sam asked.

Ah crap, I'm so screwed. Think, think... Damn. "Um they don't live in La Push," I said.

"Well obviously or we would have met before. Who's your father, the doctor?" he asked.

"Well technically he's my godfather," I said edging around the question.

He gave me a frustrated look. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Uh..." I trailed off.

"Oh dear, is there another reason you can't say?" Emily asked as she finished bandaging my forehead.

Oh crap now she thought I was either abused or homeless.

"No of course not," I said.

"Then just say the damn name!" another male yelled from across the fire, where everyone else was waiting.

"Shut it Paul!" Jake yelled back.

"Jovi just tell us who he is so we can get you home," Sam said calmly.

"If anything you'd kill me," I mumbled.

"What?" Jacob asked shocked, having heard me.

"Fine, damn it," I said jumping from Jacob's grip.

Emily had finished bandaging me and I took Jacob by surprise as I took several steps back. I had my back to the woods as I stood facing the pack ready to phase and run.

"Jovi, calm down," Jacob pleaded, concerned.

"No, because once you know who I am I'll be running with my life out of here," I said.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Because I know what you really are. My Godfather is Carlisle Cullen. I live with his family," I yelled. Everyone froze. The female wolf spoke up, "Well that explains the stench coming from you,"

"But you're not a leech," One of the others said.

"Technically no," I said, taking another step back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked.

All of the pack had stood up by now and moved forward by Sam and Jacob. Emily and the others sat quietly on the other side of the fire behind them. I tensed nervous and moved to take another step back. My eyes met Jacob's and he looked like he was in pain.

"Sam," he said, without breaking eye contact with me.

"Everyone back down. Jovi let's take a walk," Sam calmly ordered.

By the way he said it I knew I didn't really have a choice. I mean I could run since I was faster, but there are more of them so they'd all catch me in seconds. Plus the look Jacob gave me, silently pleading for me to stay and explain, for some reason kind of defeated all thoughts of fleeing. The others slowly walked back to the humans, still glancing over at me. Sam slowly walked towards me and Jacob followed. Sam stopped and looked at Jacob, then sighed and nodded. Jacob looked relieved and continued walking towards me. I stiffened as they approached ready to phase if I had too. They noticed and Sam slowed to allow Jacob to reach me first. I'm not completely sure why, but I calmed down slightly as he gently reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt you. We just want to know the truth," he said gently.

I nodded slowly and the three of us walked into the woods on a path. I told them everything starting with my birth and ending with my recent return. They stayed silent through it all. During the part about my parents death Jacob had grabbed my hand looking sad. Now I waited for them to process everything and speak.

"So, other than those three occasions you're a shape shifter like us?" Sam asked.

"No, not a shape shifter, I'm a loup-garou. A werewolf, not in the sense that my phases occur during the full moon though that's made-up movie shit, I can phase whenever I want like you guys," I said.

"Yes I see. Well, the treaty is technically against the Cullen 'vampires' entering our land. So as long as you're not in your vampire state you are welcome here," Sam said.

I stopped walking and looked at him with a mix between shock and anger.

"Jacob has some things to tell you. It will explain it, I'll head back now," Sam said before leaving us.

"Why am I an exception? I'm a Cullen too?" I said.

"I know, but it's because... well... you see our pack we imprint-" He began to say nervously but I cut him off.

"I know what imprinting is. I know all your legends, my family told me. What does that have to do with... oh... you mean... you...oh," I said as it all began to click.

"Um... ya," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well that explains a lot," I said.

He gave me a weird, confused look.

"I mean it explains why after you saved me you wouldn't stop smiling and you were being all over-protective," I continued.

"Oh ya, it's what happens," he said.

I could tell he was still nervous, most likely of me rejecting him. Especially, since I was his imprint and all. So I did the only thing I could think of to comfort him. I hugged him. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back tightly. He rested his chin on top of my head and relaxed.

"Thanks for saving my life,"

"Sure, sure. It was my pleasure," he said.

"I owe you one,"

"No you don't. Finding you, my imprint was payment enough,"

I pulled back slightly to look up at him. A thought came to mind and I started laughing.

"What?" he asked confused.

"If La Push and the Cullens had issues before there's going to be double when my brothers find out you imprinted on me," I said.

He laughed too, "I can take 'em,"

"Ya... I'd stay in La Push for a few days after they find out. With Edwards's mind reading they'll know by tonight," I said.

"Oh I wish I could see the look on the bloodsu- I mean his face," he said, correcting himself.

I smiled at him, "So, am I allowed to go home myself now that you know I'm a wolf too?" I asked as we walked back to the beach.

"Nope, I want to be there when they find out," he said.

We had arrived back at the beach and the others looked up as I groaned loudly.

"Jake you can't. I'd rather not have a fight start," I begged.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Jake still wants to take me home," I said.

The others looked confused.

"Edward will be meeting her at the border and will hear about the whole imprint thing," Jake said.

Two guys jumped up practically howling, "We're going too!" in unison.

"Quill, Embry, sit down. The whole pack will go," Sam said.

"What?" I asked dumbstruck.

"This could cause a fight and they'll find out eventually. So call your family and have them all there. I'd like to talk to Carlisle," he said.

All I could do was groan again knowing I had no way to stop it from happening.


	3. Listen to Your Heart

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_  
_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_  
_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems_  
_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you_  
_listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices_  
_that want to be heard_  
_so much to mention_  
_but you can't find the words_  
_the scent of magic_  
_the beauty that's been_  
_when love was wilder than the wind_

_(Listen to Your Heart - DHT)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: **

After calling Carlisle, I was introduced to everyone. Billy Black hugged me, happy his son had finally imprinted. Leah, apparently, shocked everyone when she hugged me. I hugged her back unsure of exactly what was going on. Embry and Quill crushed me into a huge sandwich of a hug. Then it was time to go, so we said goodbye and the pack and I moved into the woods. I went with Leah so she could undress and phase.

"Hey, sorry if I freaked you out with the hug," she said.

"No, it's fine. I think you freaked out everyone else though," I said.

"Ya, I've been a bitch, but it's just I thought I was alone as the only female wolf..." she trailed off.

"Well I can understand the hug then," I laughed.

Then we had to get going so she stripped and phased. She cocked her head at me, silently asking if I was going to phase.

"I'll phase when we get back with the guys. I want to show you all another difference between us," I said.

She shrugged and then we ran side by side to meet up with the others. They all looked confused as to why I hadn't phased yet.

I smiled, "I want to show you how I phase,"

I began to phase. I felt my bones shift in groaned in both pain and at the pleasure of knowing that in a few seconds I would be a wolf. Then all at once I exploded into my wolf form. I gave a smile at them then howled before taking off. I heard them all jump and follow after me. Jacob and Leah, being the fastest of their pack, caught up to me quickly. I playfully nipped at Jacob's front leg causing him to stumble. Leah howled in wolfish laughter as neck in neck we raced. We were too caught up in racing that we didn't notice the shift in smell or that we had crossed onto Cullen land. The others stopped at the treaty line, while I and Leah broke through the trees into the clearing. I beat her by a nose, and phased back laughing, trying to catch my breath on my hands and knees. Leah ran behind a tree, changed back, put clothes on and came back out laughing.

"All right you won," She said.

We were interrupted by Edwards's voice. "You got hurt," he said, indicating the still healing wounds on my leg and head.

We looked up to see my entire family standing there. Everyone except Edward, well and Jasper was 50/50, were smiling.

"Stop being overprotective Eddie-kins," I said.

Emmett boomed with laughter at this. The rest of the pack slowly emerged in human form to join us. I walked forward to meet my father who stood across from me.

"What happened?" he asked in his doctor tone.

"Dad it's basically healed already so please do not treat me like I'm a patient," I said.

He smiled and hugged me. "I wouldn't think of it," he said and I laughed.

"Oh stop glowering Edward it's not a good look for you," I said stepping to face him.

He went to say something and then paused, snapping his head to look at the wolf pack. He let out a growl towards Jake.

"Edward" I warned.

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, what is it?" he asked.

"That mutt..." he began.

"He has a name," I said. He growled at me.

"You did not just growl at me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I said stepping closer to him.

We both held our ground, glaring and growling at each other. Carlisle pushed us apart and stood between us.

"Someone please tell me what is going on this instant," he said in his usual calm voice.

"The mutt imprinted on her," Edward growled out.

Unfortunately Emmett and Jasper took up a growl and took a step closer. Thankfully Jacob and the others stayed silent.

"Will you all stop it?" I yelled.

Jasper stopped and looked at me. He walked over to me and hugged me. I relaxed and hugged him back.

"If you're happy, I'm happy," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at how ironic the statement was.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Now can you do something about the other idiots?"

He laughed and nodded. I knew everyone felt the edge of the calm Jasper pushed to Edward and Emmett. Rosalie put a hand on Emmett's arm and he slowly stopped growling, relaxing.

"Sorry Lil' sis'," he said after a moment smiling over at me.

"It's fine," I replied.

We all watched Edward. "Come on Edward, don't be a jerk, or I'll tell Bella," I said.

His eyes snapped to meet mine. "How do you know about-" he began.

"Alice," I said simply cutting him off.

"Hurt her mutt and I'll kill you," he growled, glaring at Jacob.

"If I do hurt her, I'll find you so you can," Jake said, completely serious.

Edward let out another growl and nodded, and then he was gone. I looked to the forest where he disappeared and then looked at the ground. I felt Alice hug me and hugged her back.

"He'll calm down and get over it," she said.

I let go of her and smiled slightly. Edward and me had gotten really close over the years in a brother-sister way. I was closer to him then the others; we shared something slightly deeper that I couldn't explain. So it hurt for him to be so cold towards me. We rarely ever fought if at all. So having him growl at me like was hard to handle. I felt warm arms pull me into a body and knew Jake was holding me. I heard Jasper take a few steps away and knew he was trying not to breathe. I met his gaze and we had a silent conversation. He nodded then him and Alice left.

"We'll meet you at home sweetie," Esme said. Then she and Rosalie left as well.

Only Carlisle and Emmett remained, Sam stepped forward and he and Carlisle moved off to the side to talk. I relaxed into Jake's arms and hugged him.

"See that wasn't so bad," he said.

I slapped his chest, he laughed.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

I sighed, "Ya I'll be fine,".

"Jacob," we both turned to see Carlisle as he approached us with Sam.

Jacob kept an arm around me as Carlisle reached out to shake his hand.

"You are welcome in our home whenever you like," he said smiling. Jake nodded.

"Well, I'll see you all later then," I said as I began to pull away from him.

I felt him tense as I did. I sighed.

"Jacob, you need to go to La Push and I need to go home," I said, but he grabbed my hand tightly.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked.

They all nodded. Sam and the others disappeared back into the forest, onto La Push land. Emmett and Carlisle moved to the other side of the clearing to wait for me.

"Jake..." I began.

He pulled me tightly into his arms and held me. "I know," he began, "But it hurts to let you go. It took a lot of strength to keep myself from attacking Edward when he growled at you," he said.

I sighed. "It's gonna be hard Jacob, but we have to make it work," I said.

"I know, it's just...OK," he said. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled.

We pulled apart and he tried to smile as he slowly backed away. I began to slowly walk backwards as well; we smiled at each other one last time before he disappeared into the woods. I turned around and hit a brick wall. Then I was pulled into a bear hug by said brick wall a.k.a Emmett.

"Awe... my Lil' sis' is growing up," he said.

"Emmett... can't breathe..." I coughed out.

He dropped me laughing, "Jerk," I mumbled getting up.

I phased and we ran to meet up with Carlisle. Then the three of us headed towards the house. Back home I phased back then we all went in and into the living room. I sat on a couch with Esme, Alice and Jasper talking and laughing. Emmett and Rose sat on the love seat together and Carlisle sat in the single seat. Alice was planning a shopping trip for us girls, when the front door opened and slammed shut. Edward was home and still in a foul mood, he went straight past us and up to his room. Everyone was quiet as I looked at the floor sadly. I got up slowly and went to the piano. I sat down ignoring the sad stares of the rest of my family and slowly began to play a familiar song. I sang quietly as I played, then glanced up at everyone before I purposely hit a wrong note. Suddenly I was slid over on the bench and Edward was beside me playing, much better than I had been. I continued to sing as he played, the song came to a close and all was silent. The others had quietly left us alone.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have growled at you like that,"

"No, you shouldn't have," I said.

He pulled me into a hug, "I overreacted and I apologize,"

I hugged him back, "It's OK, I know you're just trying to protect me," I replied.

"I cannot honestly say, yet, that I am happy about this. For you though, little sister, I promise to behave," he smiled.

We both laughed slightly. I pulled back and looked up at him, "Thanks Edward,"

"No problem little one," he said.

"You can stop eavesdropping now," Edward said, as we stood up.

Everyone came back in sitting back down innocently smiling.

"Busted," Emmett boomed, laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him then yawned loudly.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Esme said.

"Ya, ya I get it. Seeing as I'm the only one here who can," I said, yawning again.

"Night," I said and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight," the others all called after me.

At the bottom of the stairs I felt someone lift me up and then in an instant I was in my room.

"Thanks Edward," I said tiredly.

He kissed my forehead where my now, fully healed wound had been. "You're welcome. Goodnight," he said then left silently.

I changed into sweat pants and a tank top then climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly and dreamed about a certain wolf boy.


	4. Wakin Up To Love

_I've been wakin up to love  
Every morning, I've been  
Waking up to love  
I can hear alarm clocks ringing  
Through the window all the birds starts singing  
Every morning we'll be  
Wakin up to love  
Don't you know that we'll be  
Wakin up to love  
At first I thought that I was dreaming  
Then hit me like the coffee and the creamer  
Waking up to  
Love, love, love  
Wakin up, up  
Love, love, love (Wakin up)_

_Wakin' Up To Love - Shanna Crooks

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:  
**The next morning I awoke to Alice jumping up and down on my bed. Now I don't know about anyone else, but for me having a very perky, tiny pixie-like vampire wake you up isn't a very enjoyable experience. It's especially not when it happens every morning that I have lived with her.

"Alice," I grumbled from under the covers.

"Wake up Jovi!" she said happily.

"Ugh... go away morning person,"

"Well, technically I'm both night and morning vampire," she laughed.

"Let the human sleep," I whined.

"Hmmm...nope," she said.

My blankets were ripped off me and I sat up glaring at her.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty. Esme said breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes, which gives me plenty of time to help you get ready," she said happily.

I groaned as I got up and stretched. I knew it was useless to fight her about it so I headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I'll pick out your outfit for you," Alice called as I shut the door.

I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the warm stream. I quickly washed up and then turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel off the rack and dried off. Wrapping it around me I stepped out of the shower and found an outfit waiting for me on the toilet lid. Rolling my eyes at Alice's actions I changed into the outfit. It was black bermuda shorts, a cream Bonkers Roxy tank top and a Sunkissed zip up Roxy hoodie. I pushed the sleeves up past my elbows to make them quarter length and then opened the bathroom door to let Alice in. She was there instantly, brushing my hair out. Even though I could do it myself I've learned it's best to just let Alice have her fun. She began blow drying my hair and once it was done it fell naturally wavy down my back. She then had me sit on the toilet and she put mascara and eyeliner on my eyes. She stepped back and looked me over when she was done.

"Okay, finished," she said.

I stood up and smiled at her in thanks. In a blink of an eye she was holding out my green converse for me. I laughed and slipped them on my feet. We left my room and headed down to breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Esme was putting eggs and pancakes onto a plate for me. A glass of orange juice was next to it. I sat down on a stool at the counter top and picked up my fork.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Your welcome sweetheart," she said smiling.

As I ate Alice discussed the final plans for our shopping trip next weekend. Emmett and Rosalie entered the kitchen as I finished up eating and said good morning.

"So what's the plan for today?" Emmett asked.

I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to know if I was going to La Push.

"I think you already know that," I answered.

He laughed and dropped the subject. Edward and Jasper came into the kitchen then as well.

"Do you want a ride to La Push?" Edward asked.

"Why do I get the feeling there's an alternate reason as to why you're willing to take me there?" I replied.

"I do want to speak with the mu- Jacob about a few things, yes," he said.

"All right, fine. But you better not start anything," I said getting up.

"I promise," he said.

"Can I go?" Emmett asked.

"No!" Everyone said at once.

He laughed, "Jeez no need to go psycho on me, it was a joke,"

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm dragging him outside, most likely to the garage to work on his jeep. I turned to Edward and he nodded. I followed him out to his Volvo and climbed into the passenger seat.

"So when do I get to formally meet Bella?" I asked.

"Soon, maybe tonight," he replied.

"All right cool. Ugh... I really need my own car," I said.

"Well then tell Carlisle he'll buy you whatever you want,"

"Ya I know but... I don't know what kind I even want. Mustang or Camaro? Hmm or that Saturn Sky Roadster convertible,"

"Well make up your mind and we can go to a dealer in Port Angeles or Seattle to find you one,"

"I'll try to decide," I sighed dramatically.

We got to the Border and Edward stopped the car. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled. Rolling my eyes I tried to hear who answered.

"Come to the border line where we usually meet when I bring Bella, I have Jovi with me," he said then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" he questioned back.

"Jerk," I said opening the car door and stepping out. He got out as well and I sat on the hood of the Volvo while we waited. Edward sat beside me.

"What are you going to say to him?" I asked.

"Just a few things about you getting hurt,"

I snorted, "I'm not Bella, Edward. I can take care of myself,"

"I didn't necessarily mean that. I meant more along the lines of if he hurts you as in-"

I cut him off, "You mean if he breaks my heart or something," I said.

"Yes, if anyone hurts you in anyway whatsoever they'll have to answer to me. You're my little sister, Joviline. You're still mostly human and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you hurt like that," he said.

"Aw crap Eddie you're going to make me cry," I said.

He stood up and pulled me off the car into a hug. We were still hugging when someone cleared there throat. Separating we turned to see Jake standing with Embry and Quill on the other side of the Border by Jake's VW Rabbit.

"Hey guys," I said giving a small wave.

"Hey Jovi," Embry said.

"Before you all go I need to speak to you alone Jacob," Edward said.

Jacob nodded and crossed the Border. He smiled at me before the two of them both got in the car. I walked over to Embry and Quill. They both gave me a hug.

"So, what's it like living with... you know?" Quill asked.

I laughed, "Honestly, except for the occasional inhuman action like throwing each other through walls, don't ask, I hardly notice it. There my family, besides my real dad was a vampire so I'm used to the whole never sleeping or eating thing,"

"So the smell doesn't bug you?" Embry asked.

"What smell?" I said.

"You don't smell it?" Quill asked.

"Umm, no," I said. "So, what's the plan today?"

"We don't know. Jakes probably gonna hog you. Were only here because Sam wouldn't let him come alone in case one of your, err, brothers was still mad about the whole imprint thing," Embry confessed.

"I see. Well Jasper and Emmett are okay with it. Edwards just a little overprotective, but he won't do anything unless I get actually hurt," I said.

We heard car doors opened and turned to see Jacob get out of the car. Edward opened his door and stepped out for a moment.

"Do you have your phone?" he asked.

"Oh crap that's what I forgot," I said.

"All right, well just give one of us a call from his phone when you're ready," he said.

I nodded and he got back in the car and drove off. Once he was out of sight the three of them visibly relaxed. Before I could react Jacob had pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and laughed.

"It's been what? 14 hours since you last saw me,"

He laughed and released me. "Yea sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine. So what's on the schedule for today?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the cliffs if you wanted?"

"You mean cliff diving? Hell yes!" I exclaimed.

Quill and Embry laughed. "Can we go to?" they said.

"Sure, sure. I'll call Sam on our way he wanted to make sure everything went okay," he said.

We got in the rabbit with Quill and Embry cramped in back. Jake talked to Sam and then hung up saying Sam and the others were going to meet us there. Emily was bring lunch as well. When we arrived at the cliffs we got out and had to walk the last 20 feet up. At the top we met up with Paul, Seth, Leah, Jared, Brady and Collin.

"Hey guys and Leah," I called waving.

"Hey Jovi," Leah said smiling at me.

The others said hello as well. We talked about random things for a bit and then Sam and Emily showed up carrying two baskets of food. Emily gave me a hug after she set the food down. Sam and Jacob talked quietly off to the side for a bit before they rejoined the group.  
Sam smiled at Emily kissing her forehead above her scars gently. I couldn't help but grin at the action. Jacob put an arm around my shoulders and looked down at me happily.

"So, ready to jump?" I asked.

I saw a small amount fear in his expression before he answered. "Sure, Sure,"

"Jake are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya I'm fine, why?"

"You look afraid of something?" I said.

He exhaled loudly before answering, "Just promise me you'll be careful,"

"Jake, I'm a shape shifter too. Sure I may not have the extreme temperature and height you do but I heal just as fast, if not faster actually. So don't worry," I said.

"I'll try just don't do anything stupid," he said.

"Okay you got a deal," I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Come on you chickens, get your butts up here and jump!" Paul yelled.

Jake followed me up to the top and I walked straight up to Paul until we were less than a foot apart.

"Sup shortie got something to say?" he asked.

"Nope," I said then pushed him off the cliff towards the water below.

I had caught him off guard so he didn't have time to react. He hit the water with a loud splash. We all watched laughing as he resurfaced looking pissed.

"Who's short now?" I yelled down.

Then I winked at Jake and ran, jumping off the cliff into the water below. I heard the yells of the others following. Paul came up behind me and dunked me. I came back up spitting out water and splashed him in the face while he was laughing. Which stopped him short and he glared at me.

"Oops," I said.

I felt arms encircle me from behind and then I was lifted up and thrown over the persons head backwards into the water. I came back up and glared to see Jake smiling innocently at me.

"Jacob Black," I growled.

"Yes Joviline?" he asked.

"You're dead meat," I growled before lunging at him successfully knocking him backwards into the water.


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_(Tell me something I don't know- Selena Gomez)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

After two hours of jumping off the cliffs and getting in water fights we headed back over to where Emily sat with the food. She passed out sandwiches to everyone and the guys devoured all of theirs before I was even half way done with my second one.

"You guys are disgusting," I laughed.

"No were just hungry," Brady countered.

I rolled my eyes and finished my sandwich. When I was done I looked up and caught Jacobs's eyes. He leaned down towards me and whispered.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure," I smiled.

He helped me up and told the others we'd be back in a bit and then followed a trail into the woods. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while before Jacob broke it.

"So, tell me something," he said.

I laughed, "Something… as in what?"

"I don't know. Anything I guess. About you… living with the Cullen's… or your tribe?" he clarified.

"Hmm… well let's see. Tribe stuff is complicated. I'd rather not get in to deep about any of that. Let's just say you don't want to get on the bad side of a loup-garou from my tribe. Um… living with the Cullens is interesting, in a good way. There's never really a dull moment. Edward and I compose songs together. I cook with Esme, and talk history with Carlisle. I shop and design with Alice, while working on cars with Rose. Wrestling Emmett is always fun too. Jasper and I usually talk about random things really. It's just all together… great. I guess is the word. I do wish my own parents were still alive but I couldn't ask or even imagine a family better than the Cullens,"

It was silent for a bit before Jake spoke.

"So they really are … vegetarian and trying to just act human? I mean it's just hard to think that it's possible," he said.

"Vampires aren't the monsters Jake. Neither are Shifters. I've seen the real monsters and they aren't a force to be reckoned with," I said.

"Oh yea, and who exactly are these monsters?" he asked.

"My people," I whispered but I knew he heard me.

He stopped and gently stopped me as well. I refused to meet his gaze though.

"What do you mean your people? There's no way you could ever-"

"There is much you do not know Jacob. I sincerely hope you never have to know or see it either. When it comes down too it my people are the most vicious creatures you will ever meet. My being only half somewhat helps me but the others… I'm sorry I can't talk about this anymore," I said softly.

"It's okay Jovi," he said pulling me into his strong, warm embrace, "You don't have to tell me everything now. I would like to know though eventually,"

"I promise just not soon," I said finally looking up at him.

He smiled before leaning down and kissing me gently. I smiled and we stood for a moment just holding each other.

"All right enough with the deep, sad stuff. So on a happier note everyone likes you," he said.

"Oh and you figured they'd all hate me. I may be a Cullen but it is impossible to not love me," I joked.

"Well that I can believe," he smiled.

We kept on walking and Jake grabbed my hand. I smiled to myself. Then, a twig snapped in the woods to our right. We paused and Jake tensed pulling me closer to him.

"Easy Jake it's probably just a rabbit or deer," I said placing a hand gently on his chest.

He relaxed slightly and shook his head, "Ya you're probably right," he sighed.

We kept walking and then more twigs snapped closer than before. Jake immediately pulled me into him and growled.

"Jake calm down,"

"That isn't a deer or a rabbit," he growled.

Then out of no where a giant wolf lunged out and landed before us. It collapsed on the ground and began rolling and howling, almost as if it was laughing.

"You asshole," Jake yelled before lunging at the wolf.

The wolf pinned him on the ground and licked him.

"Embry! I'm gonna kill you!" Jake yelled.

But it was no longer in anger; he was now trying not to laugh himself. He shoved Embry off him and stood up.

"Man I could have killed you," he said.

Embry just shook his head before trotting happily around Jake and nudging me in the side with his muzzle. I reached up and patted his head and laughed.

"Yea, yea its hilarious lets just head back now before I do decide to phase and teach you a lesson about sneaking up on people," Jake said shoving Embry aside and put an arm around my shoulders.

The three of us walked back to the others. When we were close Embry ran off to phase back and then rejoined us laughing all over again along with the others who must have known what he had done. Jake rolled his eyes at them and pulled me closer.

"Hey I should probably call and check in back home," I told Jake.

He nodded and then there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between everyone that it was time to leave. Jake and I headed back to his car. Embry and Quill followed behind us and climbed into the back seat. It was hilarious to see the two of them squashed into the back of the Rabbit. We got to Jake's house and entered to find Billy in the living room with another man in a police uniform laughing, drinking beer and watching a game on TV. They turned to look at us as we entered.

"Hello there. How were the cliffs?" Billy asked, wheeling himself around to face us.

"Great," Embry said smiling knowingly.

Jake slapped him and we all laughed, except Billy and the other man who didn't get the joke.

"Well anyway, it's good to see you again Jovi," Billy said.

I smiled and stepped away from Jake to hug Billy. "Good to see you too,"

"I'm hoping you'll be coming around here a lot now," he said, hinting at the whole imprint thing.

"Of course, as much as I can," I said smiling.

"Ah, so you must be the Joviline Cullen I've been hearing so much about. I'm Charlie Swan," he said.

I turned to him and nodded, "Yep that's me," I said shaking his hand.

"So will you be starting school in Forks with your siblings?" he asked.

"Yes I start on Monday," I said.

"Well then I guess you'll be meeting Bella soon," he said.

"Yes hopefully. I'd really like to meet the girl who's captured my brothers' heart," I said smiling.

Charlie only nodded and I had to stop from smiling at how uncomfortable he looked.

"Well I better go call home and make sure they don't need me home for anything," I said.

Jake led me to the kitchen, and I used the house phone while the boys found more food. Did they ever stop eating?  
The phone rang only a few times before Edward answered.

"Jovi," he said immediately.

"Edward," I replied.

"So,"

"Well you see..." I trailed off.

"What happened?" he growled. I heard a voice in the back round asking him what was wrong.

"I went cliff diving, ate some food, met Charlie and now I'm talking to you," I said simply.

"You just... Joviline, you..." he stopped himself and took a calming breath.

I laughed, "God Edward what did you think would happen? I'm in more danger being around all of you at home then I am in La Push. Take a chill pill,"

Embry, Quill and Jake were barely controlling their laughter. I looked up at Jake and he shook his head at me.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" he joked.

"Jovi, I think it's time for you to come home. Bella's here and you can meet her. Bring the mu- Jacob, if you want even," he said.

"All right will do," I said and hung up.

"So what's going on?" Jake asked.

"We're going to my place. Bella's there and I've yet to meet her," I said.

"Okay let's go then," he said. "Dad I'll be back later," he called into the living room.

"All right," Billy said.

We headed out to Jakes car but I stopped him. "Running would be faster, no offense, then your car,"

"Okay I do have to agree to that," he said.

We went into the woods and I waited while he phased, then I phased as well and we were off. Once we got to the forest line outside my house Jake stopped to phase back but I kept running and jumped. Changing back I landed on two feet on the front porch. Jake walked out of the woods pulling on his shirt and shaking his head at my child-like behavior.

"Hurry up slow poke," I laughed before heading inside.

Jake came in shortly after me and I led him up the stairs into the kitchen where everyone had congregated. Esme and Emmett were cooking while Edward sat beside Bella. Rose and Alice leaned against one of the counters. Jasper and Carlisle entered the kitchen from the opposite doorway at the same time as me and Jake. I hugged them both and then Edward stood followed by Bella. She and Jake hugged before turning to look at me.

"Hey so you must be Jovi," she said.

"Ya and you're obviously Bella," I said.

"Well Jake I guess I was wrong," she said looking up at him smiling.

"Oh really," he said smiling and putting his arms around me from behind, "and just to be clear what exactly are you wrong about this time,"

"I once told you that no girl would ever be good enough for you, I was wrong," she said smiling.

"Aw now I have to hug you," I said, pulling out of Jake's arms and hugging her.

She slowly hugged me back and then another pair of arms, cold ones, wrapped themselves around us both. We both looked to see a smiling Alice.

"Were all going to be the best of friends," she said.

We laughed at how sure she was. Of course Alice was never wrong.

"Are you two hungry?" Esme asked Jake and I.

"Maybe a little," I joked, elbowing Jake.

She gave us and Bella a plate of delicious looking and smelling food. Jake didn't have to be asked twice and dug right in. The rest of the night was spent laughing and telling stories. I was slightly surprised at how easily everyone looked past the whole vampire and wolf thing and just got along. Maybe soon this could mean the end to this stupid treaty and we could all live in a happy peace with each other.

Edward caught my eye and smiled at my thoughts.

_'Stop eaves-dropping Edward'_

He only shook his head at me and turned his attention back to Emmett who was telling a story about some hunt where he fought some huge Grizzly Bear. Everyone laughed as he reenacted part of it by lunging at Jasper who ducked out of the way and sent Emmett crashing to the floor. Jake squeezed my hand and glanced at me as Esme scolded Emmett, since he could have broken something, like another irreplaceable vase.

I smiled back at Jake and leaned into him. Now this I could get used to.


	6. Acting Out

_Up above the surface i was just a perfect child  
But underneath it all i was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience waiting on ya to believe_

__

I'm suffocating, i can't breathe  
Let me out this cage, i'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, i'm taking control now  
Gonna giva ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

_Acting Out - Ashley Tisdale_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

It has been a week since the night that Jake came over for dinner. Things were going great. I had even gotten a chance to speak with Billy and Old Quill about the possibility of abolishing the treaty. With Jake's help, since he now agrees that peace and alliance would be better, hopefully all of this can end and everyone can be friends. Then I won't be torn between my family and my new friends, who were becoming like family to me.

"Optimistic thoughts you've got going," Edward said, as he sat beside me on the roof.

"Yep, a little positivity is always good," I said.

"So why are you up all alone?"

"Just thinking," I smiled. "Oh and thanks for pretending you can't read my mind and didn't already know the answer,"

"No problem," he smiled.

We sat in silence staring peacefully out at the pinkish tint of the sunset. Alice appeared suddenly with a slight frown on her face.

"I think your wolf-boy is on the way," she said

I laughed. "Visions blocked?"

"All our futures just disappeared," she answered monotonously.

"Well isn't that optimistic," Edward laughed.

A howl sounded from nearby, coming from the direction of La Push.

"It is him alright, and he is not alone today," Edward said standing.

Jake, Sam, Paul and Seth appeared in wolf form at the edge of the wood. Jake and Sam ran back into the woods and returned smiling in human form. Alice disappeared back inside the house. I smiled and then shoved Edward off the roof. He was quick though and managed to grab me as he fell. We crashed to the ground and rolled landing only a few feet away from the guys. I looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

Edward pushed me off of him and stood shaking his head at me.

"Fine, I'll just lay here," I sighed dramatically.

"Alright," he replied smirking.

"Asshole," I muttered, and he laughed.

"Want some help?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up into Jake's smiling face and noticed his extended hand. I nodded and grasped his warm hand tightly, and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you mind keeping your thoughts of my little sister to yourself mutt?" Edward asked.

"Sorry leech I just can't help it," he responded.

The two of them had taken to calling each other names. Bella and I assume it's their way of accepting one another. Boys can't live with them and most definitely can't live without them. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes at my thoughts. Alice reappeared with Emmett, who was smiling brightly at something that caused Edward to shake his head at him.

"Before my visions were so rudely blocked, I saw that there is going to be a thunderstorm heading this way in about a half hour," she said, with a quick glare at the wolves before smiling again.

"Baseball time!" Emmett boomed, punching Edward in the arm excitedly.

"Yes!" I yelled, stepping away from Jake and fist pounding Emmett.

He pulled me into a head lock as the rest of the family joined us.

"I call this little monstrosity on my team," he said.

I twisted out of his grip and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, but he just laughed and jumped back up like nothing happened.

"Do you boys care to join us and see how real baseball is played?" I asked the wolves.

"Yea, we could use some fresh meat to play," Emmett said, pretending to crack his knuckles.

"I don't know," Sam began.

"Oh come on Sam! Please!" I begged, pulling my sad face.

"I think she has got you there Sam. I have never been able to refuse that look since she was born," Carlisle laughed.

"All right fine, we'll come watch for a bit," He said finally.

"YAY! Thank you!" I said hugging him.

"Well then we best get on our way if were going to get there in time," Esme said.

"I have to go get Bella and then I will meet you all there," Edward said.

"All right be quick," I called as he disappeared to the garage.

His Volvo zoomed in and out of view a minute later as he left.

"Last one there has to eat Joviline!" Emmett called as he took off running.

Rosalie rolled her eyes before taking off after him.

"Well I'm definitely not eating myself," I laughed and took off running.

I phased just as I ran and jumped Paul who was still in wolf form, landing a foot behind him and barking a laugh. I heard him growl and whirl around after me. Within minutes the other wolf boys were on my tail as well and I could hear my family running about 50 feet to our left. As we got closer to the clearing I pushed myself to go faster as I sensed Jake gaining on me. I broke through the clearing and into the cloudy clearing just as Jake lunged, tackling me. We rolled in a tangle of limbs for a few feet before collapsing in a heap beside each other. Jake licked me as he barked in laughter. I changed back and wiped it off.

"Ew gross," I whined, causing him to laugh harder. "Oh shut up,"

The others had all arrived during this time and my family had joined Emmett in the center of the field, while the wolves stayed a good 30 feet away. I assumed they were most likely planning to stay in wolf form as well. I pushed myself up off the ground and Jake, who had stopped laughing at this point, stood up as well. I patted him on the head and walked towards the center of the clearing. Jake growled at being treated like a dog and I turned my head slightly to wink at him before skipping over to Emmett.

* * *

Edward and Bella finally arrived 10 minutes later. Unfortunately with the wolves here, Alice could only judge when the thunder would start from the estimate her last vision gave her. So, none of us were completely prepared when the first roar of thunder shook. Everyone immediately jumped into place though, and Alice smiled before pitching a fast ball at Emmett. The bat made a cracking sound as it struck the ball and soared into the trees of the outfield. Edward was on it though and as Emmett was getting to third base he appeared.

"Emmett, slide!" I yelled.

He did so and got to the base just as Edward appeared beside him. Everyone froze and looked to Bella.

"Safe," she said.

"Yes," I cheered high-fiving Carlisle.

I picked up the bat and stepped up to the plate next. I turned and winked at the boys watching from the sidelines, before giving my full attention to Alice. She smirked before, pitching. The ball whirled at me in a curve, but I caught it low and sent it rocketing through the left field trees. Edward went running, as I jogged to first base and Emmett made it home. Then I sprinted to second and as I turned towards third I phased running slightly faster. I made it to third when Edward appeared sprinting; I kicked it up a notch and went full speed to home. Phasing in a mid-air leap I flipped and landed on two feet, on home plate, before sidestepping Edwards's outstretched arm. Which in turn caused him to have to jump, in order to, avoid crashing into Bella. Emmett picked me up and spun me in a circle before setting me down to high-five me.

"And that is how you score a homerun," I said smiling.

The game continued for 10 more minutes, with my team winning of course, before something felt off. I was in the outfield with Emmett, and Edward was up to bat, when it hit me like I had been punched in the gut. I looked into the sky for the moon but the clouds of the storm hid it. Edward paused and looked up meeting my eyes, concerned. He dropped his bat and ran to me as I cried out in pain. Instantly Jake was up and running to me, along with everyone else.

"Alice, do you happen to know what the moon phase is tonight?" Edward asked.

"No, with the storm coming I didn't see anything," she said.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Jake ask in concern, and realized he must have phased back.

"She's turning into a vampire," Rosalie said.

I looked up through the pain and met Jake's worried eyes.

"I'll be fine Jake," I managed to say through the pulsating pain, "please just go home okay. I'll call you later,"

He looked like he wanted to say no, but between a warning growl from Sam and a pleading, painful look from me he reluctantly headed towards the other guys to go back to La Push. I knew it must have killed him to leave me when I was in pain like this but I didn't want him to see me like this, as a monster. I love my family, and I love my father, who were and are all vampires, but I would never want to be one forever.

Edward looked at me in sympathy. If it was even possible the pain got worse then. You would think that after almost 85 years it wouldn't hurt so much anymore, but this kind of pain you cannot get used to. A full three day change into a vampire would kill some people and I lived through it when it only took about three minutes with the full three day pain. I still haven't decided which hurt worse, my body shutting down to become a vampire or my body spontaneously restarting to change back. At this moment in time though, I would definitely say the first one.

My body began to spasm as I gripped the ground tightly. The throbbing built up stronger and stronger till it burst and was all over at once, almost giving me whiplash. I blinked a few times to adjust before standing gracefully back up. Everyone tried to smile for me but I knew they hated this too. None of them would wish this on anyone, even though Bella would probably soon be joining them, so having to see me go through it every time was painful for all of us, me more then them but still.

"Hope I didn't scare you too bad Bella," I said.

"Uh no I think by now I can handle just about anything," she said.

I smiled and Edward tried not to grimace.

"Well, I do believe Emmett that it is time," I said.

He smirked knowingly, "Oh ya!"

I tackled him and we sprung apart before circling each other hissing fiercely.

"What's going on?" I heard Bella whisper to Edward and fought a smile.

Edward sighed, "They do this every time Jovi changes. They have this dumb bet about who is stronger. Of course her having the strength of new born means that she always wins. Then Emmett will pout for the next week until she changes back and he fights her again, this time while she's a wolf. Jovi will pretend to lose so Emmett will be happy and we all move on,"

"Seriously?" Bella laughed.

"Wait a minute?" Emmett yelled stopping. "You LET me win?"

I stopped too and laughed, "Yep." I said popping the p.

Emmett charged at me but I ducked him and kicked him in the back making him eat dirt. I pounced on his back and put my teeth to his neck.

"I win! You shouldn't let yourself get so distracted Big Bear," I laughed.

He growled and he pushed himself up into a sitting position pouting, "I'm supposed to be the strong one,"

"You are... when you leave me out of the equation," I said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Come on, lets head back," Carlisle said.

* * *

Later that night I called Jake. He answered right away still anxious.

"I'm fine Jacob. It happens at least once a month, you don't need to worry about me,"

"I know, but I can't help it. It was awful seeing you like that, in pain I mean,"

"So, you don't care that I'm a..." I trailed off unable to say it.

"A vampire," he managed. "No, well I do prefer you as a human, or well a werewolf, whatever you want to call yourself, but I don't care what you are. You're Jovi, that's all that matters to me,"

"Thanks Jake. I really needed to hear that,"

"Your welcome Jovi,"

"Listen get some sleep okay. Sam runs you too hard,"

"Sure, sure,"

"Jake..."

"Okay, okay I promise I'll try,"

"All right, well I really don't want you to see me like this so please catch up on some sleep this week when your not on patrol,"

"Sure, sure I'll try. Not that it will be easy when I can't see you," He said quietly.

"I know, but it will be over before you know it,"

"Yea, well good night Jovi,"

"Night Jacob," I said before hanging up my cell phone.

I tossed it on my bed and headed downstairs to the living room. We were going to have a Star Wars marathon to help pass the time tonight. Whenever I changed I always had troubles adjusting to not being able to sleep away the other half of the day. I used to have complete break downs but luckily Carlisle came up with different methods to help me cope better. I sat down in the cozy arm chair beside the sofa. Edward was at Bella's' so I got this chair tonight, we usually fought over it. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were on the sofa, while Emmett and Rose shared the love seat.

"Ready?" Jazz asked.

"Yep," I said.

He pushed play on the remote and we spent the next 10 hours enjoying light-sabers, R2D2, Yoda and the Force.


	7. Like A Virgin

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_  
_My fear is fading fast_  
_Been saving it all for you_  
_'Cause only love can last_

_You're so fine and you're mine_  
_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_  
_Oh your love thawed out_  
_Yeah, your love thawed out_  
_What was scared and cold_

_(Like a Virgin- Madonna)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:**

It's been three days since I'd become a vampire. I felt like I was going to go insane. So far at night, since I can't sleep, we've watched the entire series of Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. There was still four days left until my painful change back, and it definitely was not helping that I couldn't see Jake. I can't even imagine how this must be affecting him with the imprint. I don't know how were going to deal with this every month. You know some people have it so easy, human girls for instance. All they have to deal with is their period once a month. Aw poor you, you have some cramps. I turn into a freaking vampire once a month and then have to change back. I'd take period cramps any day over that.

"Jovi could you please keep your hateful thoughts to a whisper," Edward asked joining me on the roof.

"Sorry, I forgot that a sensitive virgin could hear my thoughts," I growled.

He sighed and sat down beside me.

"I know this is hard for you and that you miss Jake but you really need to find something more constructive to do than this brooding,"

"I know. Oh and sorry about the sensitive virgin comment. I didn't mean it," I said.

"I know you didn't. Now why don't you come back inside to the piano with me? We can spend the night composing a piece of musical genius that no one else but us will ever get to appreciate," he said giving my shoulder a nudge.

"Sounds good," I replied standing elegantly.

As we spent the night composing, Edward playing piano and me singing, other members of the family occasionally came and listened or offered opinions. By the time the sun rose on the fourth day of my change we had almost completed it.

"Something's missing. Some element to it that I just can't get," I said, as I looked at the sheet music we'd scribbled together, while sitting beside Edward at the piano.

"I feel that too. It sounds good but something is indeed missing," he agreed.

"Well we have about another day to figure it out,"

Alice entered the room then smiling.

"Oh gosh, Edward what's she thinking? Do I need to run? You distract her while I make a break for it. I'll head to Madagascar and spend my life living among the lemurs. Crap, I said that out loud now she'll know where to find me!" I said quickly jumping up.

Alice rolled her eyes while Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go shopping with me," she said.

"Oh is that all. Gosh Edward you had me all worried for nothing," I said, hitting him.

He simply sighed and left the room. While I laughed and twirled my way to Alice's side.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I get to drive!" I yelled, suddenly remembering my new car.

It had arrived two days ago. Due to my unlimited amount of time at the moment I finally figured out what I wanted. We reached the garage and I stood and stared in awe at my new baby. He's a red 2009 Saturn Sky Roadster Convertible, one of the last of his kind now that Saturn was going under to another company. Alice nudged me, bringing me back to reality. We both got in the car and I started y baby up and tried not drool. Alice laughed and I glared.

"Hey you were the same way about your Porsche so quiet," I said, smiling.

"Oh alright now get going. I'd like to get there before the stores close," she said.

We got to Port Angeles in record time and spent the next 5 hours shopping. Now with arms laden with our purchases we headed back to the Sky and crammed it all into the surprisingly big enough trunk. We sped back home and got everything inside. The boys all rolled their eyes when they saw all the bags, but knew well enough to keep their opinions to themselves or face the wrath of Alice. After somehow getting all the clothes to fit into our closets, I went and rejoined Edward at the piano, while Alice played with her new clothes. We spent the entire night working on our composition and still hadn't quite gotten it the way we wanted it. As the sun began to rise though, inspiration hit me. Reading my thoughts Edward smiled and began playing, while I added in our new addition to the piece. When we finished, I quickly added the notes to the sheet and then sat back to admire it.

"Finished," I sighed.

"Yes, it's perfect," Edward said.

"So, what's Bella doing these days? You've been here all week," I asked.

"I told her I needed to stay here while you were changed. She understood. I see her at school and I went to see her while you and Alice were gone," he replied.

"Oh Eddie! You stayed here to keep me company instead of being with the love of your life! I think I'd cry if I could right now," I said, hugging him tightly with my new born strength.

"You're crushing me," He managed to say.

I laughed and released him. "Oops my bad,"

He shook his head at me, and then checked his watch.

"I have to go pick up Bella for school now," he said, standing up.

"All right see you tonight. Don't be late," I responded, standing too.

"Alice will keep me posted. I'll be there," He gave me a hug before disappearing.

I found Esme in the kitchen reading a cook book and sat beside her.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you doing?" she asked, closing the book.

"Fine," I replied softly.

"Bored huh?"

"Yea that. Plus...I can feel the pull from the imprint with Jacob. I think me being a wolf too lets me kind of feel it. I miss him,"

"Oh sweetie, it will get better. Alice's latest vision shows you changing back tonight. You can go and see him afterwards I'm sure," she said.

I didn't respond.

"It's more than just missing him isn't it? Come on Joviline you know you can talk to me about anything," she said softly, putting an arm around me.

"I don't know it's just... I miss him but I'm afraid that even though he says it doesn't I don't think he is really okay with me being part vampire. Imprint or not vampires are his enemy. How could he love me then? How am I even the right one for him? And it's... it's not fair that I find the one I'm supposed to spend forever with and my parents can't even be here to see it. Of course, if they hadn't... if they were around I would never have met him," I ranted.

"Jovi, imprint or not Jacob loves you for you. No matter what species you are, it doesn't change who you are inside which is a beautiful, intelligent, and funny girl. You're right it's not fair that your parents can't be here for all this, but you can always remember that no matter what they would always be happy for you. If they were still here though, I'm sure fate would have brought you and Jake together. You guys would have come to visit and you probably would have run into the wolves at some point then, so don't focus on the negative sweetheart,"

"Thank you Esme. You're right," I said, hugging her.

"Now why don't you go call Jake and let him know that you're going to be changing back around 1 a.m. maybe he'll want to be there whether you want him to see or not. You're soul mates, you can't make him go away every month while you become a vampire," she said.

"Yea, I'll go do that now. Thanks again, mom. You always know what to say," I said hugging her again.

"It's a mom thing," she replied.

We both laughed and I ran upstairs. I dialed Jake's number on my cell and then jumped out onto the roof.

"Hello," Billy said.

"Hey Billy its Jovi. Is Jake around?" I asked.

"Oh hi there Joviline. Well, actually, Jake's asleep. Out like the dead. Probably will have no idea you even called," he laughed. I heard a crash.

"Dad, give me the phone!" Jake yelled in the background.

"Jacob Black you just broke the door!" Billy yelled.

"Should I call back another time?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh nonsense he'll just call you back instead of cleaning up anyway," Billy said.

"Jovi!" I heard Jake exclaim into the phone.

"Hey Jake, which door did you break?" I laughed.

"The back screen door I kind of ran right through it when I heard the old man say your name," he replied.

"I am not an old man yet pup," Billy complained in the background.

"Anyways, is something wrong? Have you changed back already?" Jake asked.

"Everything's fine. I was calling to tell you that Alice saw me changing back at around 1 a.m. tonight in the baseball clearing,"

"Really? That's great. I'll be there," Jake said excitedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait till afterwards. I mean, just because I'm gonna be in a lot of pain. Probably worse than the last time you saw me. I know it hurts you so..." I trailed off.

"Jovi, I'm going to be there, ok? I love you and this is something we have to get used to together," he said.

"Gosh you sound like Esme," I joked, and he laughed. "All right so I'll see you tonight,"

"See you tonight Jovi," he said.

I hung up the phone and lay down on the roof. My phone beeped twice alerting me to a text. I looked at the screen, it was from Alice.

'Had another vision, you change back at 1:06 on the dot. Don't think its going to change but I'll keep you posted,'

'All right thanx' I sent back.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning and watching TV with Esme. The others got home from school around 3:30 and Carlisle got home at 8. We all sat slightly impatient, waiting for it to be time, to leave for the clearing. It was 12:30 exactly when Alice had a vision. Edward looked pissed, while Jasper tried to support Alice and calm Edward at the same time.

"What is it?" "What'd Alice see?" "Alice, tell us?" we all asked at once.

Alice focused her gaze straight at me and said the one thing I had been dreading but awaiting for the past 83 years.

"William"


	8. Redemption Day

_I've wept for those who suffer long_  
_But how I weep for those who've gone_  
_Into rooms of grief and questioned wrong_  
_But keep on killing_  
_It's in the soul to feel such things_  
_But weak to watch without speaking_  
_Oh what mercy sadness brings_  
_If God be willing_

_(Redemption Day - Sheryl Crow)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:**

To say I freaked out would be putting it lightly. I stood there stunned for about 10 seconds before it became a frantic rampage of fury. Even Jasper was having trouble getting me to calm down with his power. Emmett was holding me tightly as I squirmed.

"Joviline you need to calm down. Were not going to let anything happen," Carlisle said slowly.

The words barely fazed me as only thoughts of revenge plagued my mind. 83 years of psychological and emotional damage all came back to me with just hearing his name and knowing Alice had seen him coming. William couldn't live. I wouldn't allow him to come here and not pay for his betrayal. I saw a flash of my mom laying on the floor dieing and snarled.  
I was brought back to the reality of everything when a hard slap came down on my cheek. Everyone froze and looked between Rosalie and me. Emmett slowly released me and stepped away.

"Calm down! He isn't here yet. Besides there's no way in hell that you could think straight enough to get to him let alone fight right now with how you're acting. So pull yourself together all ready," Rose said firmly.

No one moved as they watched me carefully. I drew in a shaky breath slowly and let it out.

"You're right. I can't do anything… yet. Sorry," I said finally.

"It's all right," she shrugged.

"We better go to the clearing now. The wolves are waiting," Carlisle announced.

"Oh Shit! Jake's gonna fuc-!" I yelled, freaking out again.

"Joviline Elizabeth Parker, watch your language," Carlisle said sternly cutting me off.

"Sorry, but how do I tell him the vampire who killed my family is coming after me?" I yelled.

"Calmly and slowly, making it not sound so dramatic. You know, like you are now," Alice stated matter of fact-ly.

I bit back a remark and stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest. Esme wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Let's head out now. We can worry about this after you have changed back," Esme said calmly and reasonably.

I nodded. "All right let's go,"

We got to the clearing and found Jake as well as some of the others waiting for us. Jake was the only one not phased, and he smiled when he saw me. I tried to give a reassuring smile back, but from the frown he gave I knew it didn't succeed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving forward.

"Alice had a vision," I said.

"What was it about?"

"Um…William. He's finally decided to come after me," I said slowly.

Jake slowly started to shake but he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"When?" he demanded quietly.

"Within a week most likely, I didn't get enough to tell when exactly, not yet," Alice said.

"We'll be ready for him," Edward said.

He wasn't speaking about us though; he was speaking Sam's thoughts as growls went up among the wolves.

"No. I'll be ready for him," I said.

"Jovi-" Jake began but I cut him off.

"No Jake. Like it or not this is my fight," I said.

He sighed. "We'll discuss the finer points later,"

I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:05" Carlisle replied.

"All right, get ready," I said, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll be here for you," Esme said, smiling reassuringly.

"Jazz, if it gets to be too much…" I began.

"Don't worry about me," he said smiling.

Then without another word it began. All at once the pain hit me and I crumpled to the ground. I ripped huge chunks of earth up as I grasped it in pain. I couldn't help the scream that shook me. I don't know how I ever could have thought that this wasn't as bad as becoming a vampire. My body spasmed in pain as everything jump started back to life. It seemed to drag on for hours when in reality it was only a few short minutes. I didn't think it would ever stop as tears began to flow and I whimpered, unable to find the strength to do anything more than that. I collapsed in a heap once it was over. I felt a cool hand on my back, as someone rolled me into a more comfortable position on my back.  
I then felt warm hands gently lift my head and upper body so I was lying on their lap. I gasped for much needed breath and choked on a sob.

"It's alright Jovi, I got you," I heard Jake whisper.

He stroked my hair out of my face as he whispered more soothing things to me. Then I felt a cold hand on my own.

"How do you feel?"

"Don't Doctor me Dad," I groaned out.

He laughed, "Never,"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jake staring down at me. He looked to be in pain himself.

"Dumb ass, told you it would hurt you," I said.

"I'm fine," he said, stroking my hair gently.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure"

"Hey that's my saying," he smiled.

"Mine now," I smiled back.

I moved to sit up and groaned, falling back down. Jake gently pulled me up so I could sit up and lean back on him.

"The next 24 hours is gonna bite," I said.

"Why?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"After I change back I'm super sore, weak as a noodle and sleep for basically the whole day, then I wake up and eat the entire contents of the kitchen to make up for the last few days," I stated.

"We should get you home before you pass out," Alice said.

"I'm going to run ahead and see what I can throw together for you to snack on quick," Esme said, taking off. Rosalie waved and went with her.

"All right up you go," Jake said standing, while holding me tightly so I wouldn't collapse.

"I'll take her," Edward said gently. "I'm faster than you and you can't carry her in wolf form,"

Jake looked to him and nodded. "I'll follow,"

"Jake I'm gonna be out cold for (yawn) almost 24 hours (yawn) go home and sleep," I tried to say forcefully but failed.

He smiled softly and shook his head. "I've waited a week for you; I'm not leaving now,"  
Before I could respond Edward had picked me up bridal style and was on the move. Jake who had phased, was running in pace with Edward back to the house. The rest of the family followed as well and I assumed the wolves headed back to La Push. We arrived at the house soon and Edward carried me into the kitchen where Esme had thrown together a few sandwiches for me. Edward placed me in a chair and I felt a warm hand touch my back. I wearily glanced up to smile tiredly at Jake, before slowly eating one of the sandwiches. I only managed to eat the one before all my strength left me and I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Bully

**Finally a new chapter. Sorry had writer's block. Thanks for the reviews. ENJOY!**

_She takes the long way home_  
_Fighting her emotions_  
_She's a loner but tonight_  
_She won't go unnoticed_  
_If she can't remember when_  
_She loses her temper_  
_Nobody knows her but tonight_  
_The silence is over_

_Bully - Three Days Grace_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8:**

I awoke slowly, becoming aware of my surroundings. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, sat up and took in all I could see. I was in my bed in my room at the Cullens. I was currently alone in my dark room. The curtains had been drawn to keep the light from intruding and interrupting any of my rest. With a yawn I stretched out my muscles, feeling the satisfying pull and pop, now that I was no longer sore from my change.  
I slipped out of bed quietly and realized Alice must have changed me. I assume it was her because instead of being in any random pair of sweats and a tank top, I was dressed in Victoria's Secret PJ pants and a matching tank top. Both which unsubtly announced their brand name in big, bold colorful letters everywhere.

Alice had bought me this PJ set last Christmas in another attempt at even making my sleepwear somewhat 'fashionable' or acceptable. Its not like I was going to go anywhere in the clothes I slept in, I was sleeping in a bed in a private home, so did it really matter that my sweats and tanks didn't necessarily match? Or possibly be old, worn and contain holes? According to Alice it absolutely mattered. It was unacceptable in her eyes. In response to that thought I rolled my own eyes and headed for the door. I headed down stairs and found everyone including Jake in the living room watching a movie.

"Morning," I said, causing 8 pairs of eyes to turn their attention to me.

"Hey, you're awake!" Emmett stated the obvious, as per usual.

"Yep," I popped the p. "Did you not catch my dramatic awakening Eddie?"

"No, you were blocking me," he replied.

"Huh, I still can not quite control when I do that," I said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and it can be quite aggravating," he stated.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked, coming to my side and pulling me into his warm embrace.

"I am feeling almost perfectly fine. I'd be even better with some pancakes," I said hopefully, smiling at Esme.

"I'll get right on that," she laughed.

She gave my shoulder a light, motherly squeeze before she disappeared into the kitchen. I sat down next to Jake on the couch putting myself in between him and Edward.

"Avatar again?" I questioned.

"Best movie ever," Emmett boomed.

"I'll admit its good, but I still can't let it go that it is just a more awesome version of Pocahontas mixed with Giant Smurfs," I declared.

This sent Emmett into a fit of laughter, along with everyone else. Emmett though, did not cease laughing until Esme appeared almost 10 minutes later with pancakes for me, already cut, buttered and syrupy to perfection.

"Thanks mom," I said, as I stabbed some and took a bite. "Really though it's the same plot as Pocahontas. People come to a new world looking for 'treasure'. The British for gold or in this case people from Earth for some expensive rock. Then the main guy goes to take care of the natives, or befriend them, and falls in love with the Chiefs daughter. There's an epic fight between earth-loving natives and a greedy dude, lover boy gets hurt, but they win so they all live happily ever after. Avatar just happens to involve awesome graphics, better fighting, and a cool glowing world full of creepy but tight looking animals. I mean there's even basically a grandmother willow in it; the big smurfs giant magical sacred tree is her,"

"Wow way to kill the movie and compliment it all in one go," Jasper joked.

"I still think the movies brilliant, a little long, but still overall amazing. I just feel the need to point out how obvious it is Pocahontas and Smurfs," I shrugged.

Jake pulled me close to him, laughing. I smiled and leaned into him relaxing.

* * *

**The Next Day ~ La Push ~ Emily's House**

"Paul if you even think about touching my last cookie I am going to have Jacob kick your ass again," I growled.

"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots," he taunted.

"You don't even wear a shirt let alone boots hot head!" I snapped.

Before the argument could continue any further Quill reached out grabbed my cookie and handed it too little Claire. She happily took a bite and skipped back into the living room with it. The rest of the pack and imprints howled with laughter as both mine and Pauls jaws dropped. Quills laughter stopped abruptly as Paul and I death glared him, both slowly standing and growling.

"Shit!" Quill exclaimed before sprinting out the front door for the forest.

Paul was on him in seconds but before I could chase after him, warm arms wrapped around me as Jake pulled me back into his lap.

"Here babe, you can have my cookie," he said holding out his last one.

"You never let me have any fun," I grumbled as I took the cookie and bit into it stubbornly.

Jake simply laughed and gave me a squeeze. I leaned back into him and continued eating my cookie. Paul came back in laughing but froze when he saw the last half of my cookie.

"Here have the rest," I sighed.

He smiled and shoved it in his mouth.

"Do you even chew your food? How do you even taste it that way?" I exclaimed.

"Easy I just eat more," he responded with a playful smirk.

"You are infuriating,"

"Right back at you bitch,"

"All right that's it," I growled and lunged at him.

I shoved him out the door and tackled him.

"Come on Jake I thought you had a hold of her," Paul whined as he dodged a punch.

"That's why I let go, and because you should know better than to call her that," he laughed.

"Just because I am a wolf and a girl doesn't mean you can call me it," I growled.

"It was a joke!" Paul yelped as I shifted and charged him.

He ran into the forest and quickly phased. I tackled him to the ground and bared my teeth inches from his face. He let out a whine and then licked me. Shaking my head in disgust I jumped back and phased.

"Yuck come on Paul seriously!" I exclaimed wiping my face.

He ran behind a tree and came back out after throwing on his cut off black sweats.

"It got you off me didn't it," he laughed.

I growled and headed back to the house. Everyone was inside in the kitchen so I joined them. Still growling lightly I leaned against the wall and glared at Paul as he entered the room and sat down smiling.

"Who won?" Quill asked.

"Don't want to talk about it," I growled.

"I did of course," Paul boasted.

"You cheated asshole," I growled and made a lunge but Jake caught me.

"Hey calm down babe. Its just a joke," Jake soothed as he hugged my back to his chest.

I tried to pull out of his arms and get to Paul but he wouldn't let me. My body shook once and I felt Jake tense. I don't know what was wrong with me. I had been feeling kind of off for a few hours. I would never normally get this mad about something so stupid.

"Jovi, you alright? You never lose your cool," Jake asked calmly.

Sam slowly stood up watching me carefully as he angled himself in front of Emily and Kim, whom were standing in the kitchen.

I didn't hear anything as all I saw was red and tried to get at Paul who was no longer laughing.

"Jovi it was a joke. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry," he said looking concerned.

"Embry call Carlisle and tell him to bring whoever he needs and get here now. They can run for all I care. Jake get her outside," Sam ordered.

Jake lifted me slightly in his arms as I fought him. Seth soon joined his attempt as he tried to grab my arms or legs but I swung at him causing him to jump back.

"What's wrong with her?" Jared asked.

"Jovi?" Emily asked.

I could barely hear what they were saying. All I knew in that moment was that I was angry and I wanted to spill Paul's blood for making me angry. I barely noticed that Jake was moving me away except for the fact that I couldn't get to Paul.

"Paul, go out the back door out of sight," Sam commanded.

Jake finally got me out into the front yard and was talking to me.

"Jovi what's going on? Babe can you hear me?" he asked over and over but I didn't respond.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are on their way," Embry announced as he ran outside.

"They better hurry. I don't know how long I can hold her," Jake responded.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, still struggling against Jakes hold on my waist.

"Not gonna happen," he said, trying to tighten his hold.

"No Jake let her go," Edward said, as he and the other Cullen men raced into the yard.

"Are you crazy?" Jake asked.

"Let Emmett take her," he replied.

Jakes grip disappeared and I went to run towards Paul's scent but ice cold rock wrapped around my arms and waist locking me in place.

Jasper stood in front of me blocking my way as well.

"Carlisle her eyes," he said softly.

"What is she thinking Edward?" Carlisle asked as he joined Jasper.

"Kill Paul," he curtly replied.

"Her eyes are red. Not quite like a new born's more like their on fire. They look almost like flames,"

"Her kind are volatile. Could it be something to do with that? She's never acted this way before, but maybe being with the pack triggered an old instinct," Edward theorized.

"Possibly, we'll need to contact the elders of her old pack. Jasper please calm her now," Carlisle stated.

I slowly felt myself calm down and slump against Emmett panting exhausted.

"You okay now little bear?" Emmett asked gently.

"Yea Big Bear, I'm fine now," I said softly.

He slowly released me and I stared at the ground.

"Jovi," Jake said calmly but I wouldn't look at him.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and slowly looked up to meet Jaspers soft gaze.

"We all have our off days sweetheart," he said gently in his southern accent.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug as I willed myself not to cry. He hugged me back tightly.

"It's gonna be just fine darlin" he said.

"They're calling me," I said quietly.

"Who is?" he asked pulling back to look me in the eye.

"My pack. Somethings wrong so the Weregirls are calling me. It's why i freaked. I don't know how to explain it but it's the truth,"

"So are you going to be ok?" Jake asked stepping closer.

"I'll be fine Jake. I just need to talk to them," I said letting go of Jasper to hug him.

He hugged me tightly against his chest, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What are you telling him sorry for. I'm the one you tried to kill!" Paul exclaimed coming into view.

"I know and I am sorry," I said.

"It's fine," he said seeing my face, "just don't let it happen again ok?"

"It won't," I replied.

"Edward can i borrow your phone?"

"Sure, here you go," he said pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to me.

The pack moved back into the house while Sam conversed with Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper had been invited in by Emily but politely declined. I sat on the porch while Emmett and Jasper leaned against the railing in front of me.

Jake sat with me, still slightly worried.

I slowly dialed a familiar number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hey Nikki it's me, Jovi,"

"Oh thank god! Did you feel the call? We've been so worried!" she exclaimed.

"Ya I almost killed someone because of it. What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, we didn't think about that,"

"Obviously, now what's going on?"

"William came here looking for you. We almost got him but he's quick,"

"He was there!" I yelled.

At this point Jake was shaking slightly, while the boys all let out a growl.

"Yes he showed up out of no where and tried to attack us with this army of newborns. When he realized you weren't here he took off. We managed to kill a few of the newborns but he still has at least 15 with him," Nikki stated calmly.

"Shit, shit, shit. Why now? He's had 108 years to come after me and he's only now deciding to make his move," I said angrily.

"He has forever Jovi. No job needs to be rushed when you can't die. I'm just glad I got a hold of you before he got there. Do you need us or can your… the Cullens handle it?" she asked.

I glanced at Carlisle and Sam who quickly conversed before turning to me.

"We've got it covered," Sam said.

"I'll be alright. We've got enough allies in the area to fight William," I told her.

"All right if you're sure, but try to be safe OK? I'll get Kara and the elders together and take the call off you,"

"I will I promise and please do so quickly," I said.

"OK bye Jovi. Miss you,"

"Bye Nik tell Kara hi for me. I miss you both too,"

I hung up the phone and tossed it at Edward. Jake pulled me to him protectively while everyone stood in silencing looking to one another.

"Well, looks like we get to take on a newborn army together again. Sweet!" Emmett boomed, as he punched the palm of his left hand with his right.


	10. Some Days You Gotta Dance

**Not going to bore you with reasons for lack of update. Life gets crazy, its as simple as that.**

_Some days you gotta dance_  
_Live it up when you get the chance_  
_When the world doesn't make no sense_  
_And you're feeling just a little too tense_  
_Gotta loosen up those chains and dance_

_(Some Days You Gotta Dance - Keith Urban)_

**Chapter 9:**

"Alice and Jasper are going to go hunting tonight so Alice can focus on William and get a time for his attack. The rest of us are going to take turns going in pairs until they return incase William gets here before Alice can warn us," Carlisle said from where he stood in the center of the baseball clearing.

After hearing the news of William from my old pack, we decided to hold a meeting between the pack and Cullens in the clearing to get a game plan together. Most of the guys had changed back into their human form and sat or stood around listening as Carlisle and Sam talked. Jasper and Edward commented about strategy here and there. Emmett stood near them with a shit eating grin on his face as he imagined the battle with excitement. Alice, Esme and Rosalie stood a bit behind him talking quietly amongst themselves. I wasn't paying attention to them so what they were discussing I am not to sure of.

I was currently pacing a hole into the ground while trying not to let my long locked away, controlled anger and need for revenge take over my thoughts. If I didn't find an outlet for this pent up anger soon I was going to lose it. William is the only thing that can push me over the edge and now after more than 100 years of pushing him and those memories aside they were all rushing to the surface. I was like a volcano ready to explode at the slightest wrong move.

Jake stood a bit away from me. He was trying to give me my space and help the others plan but he couldn't help but be worried. I felt bad for freaking out like this and worrying him but I couldn't help it and at the moment I didn't want him near me to try to calm me. I was afraid of what I would say if anyone tried to talk to me right now.

As you may or may not know or have ever experienced, in every family or group of friends there is the one person who is too stupid to know to leave you alone when you're in this type of mood. Now Quill or Embry in any other case may have been who came to mind for that description but today Emmett was the prime candidate. His excitement for a fight blinded him to my destructive and unstable mood so of course what does he do?

"Hey Jovi I bet you can't wait for this fight. After what 100 something years you'll finally get to kill that bastard William," He booms coming up beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

Yes you read that right. The idiot not only spoke to me, and mentioned William in doing so, but he also touched me. To say I lost it would be an understatement. My attempt at trying to kill Paul earlier is nothing compared to Emmett setting me off right now. So when explaining about my abilities there may have been a few things I left out. They hadn't been all that important at the time so I didn't mention them. The Cullens knew about it but it was never brought up unless something happened.

Well, like most of my abilities I don't know how this one works, but I can make and control fire. It literally just sort of comes from no where, like I'm lit on fire basically. It doesn't burn me, but it can cover my entire body. Basically this power is like the guy in that super hero movie Sky High. The dude who controls fire in that is the best comparison I can think of, the only other one would be the Human Torch in Fantastic Four but his is slightly more dramatic than mine, he becomes the flame instead of it just covering him.

Luckily enough for Emmett I had just enough self control left to kick him out of the way just a millisecond before my entire body burst into flames. The pack all watched in shock as it happened and Jasper, Carlisle and Edward quickly tried to calm me down without touching me.

"Easy there darling I know Emmett's an idiot but you can't let him get under your skin," Jasper said calmly as he worked his power slowly on me.

I slowly calmed myself and felt the flames recede. I closed my eyes as I concentrated and then reopened them.

"Sorry, Big Bear but I'm kind of touchy right now," I apologized.

"My bad sis, but you do know your hairs still on fire?" Emmett replied.

"It does that. I swear it's the hardest to put out," I stated as I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair extinguishing the flames.

Once it was finally all out I turned to look at everyone. Taking in everyone's faces I smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, I think I should have mentioned that a bit sooner,"

"You mean you could have burnt me to a crisp earlier?" Paul asked.

"Uh yeah, it could have happened," I said and he didn't reply.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he slowly approached me.

I took the last few steps forward and hugged him tightly. He held me close to him as we both relaxed.

"Sorry for worrying you,"

"Considering the circumstances I think it's alright," He told me.

"Jovi why don't you stay with Jake for now while the rest of us go home to prepare," Carlisle said.

"All right, keep us updated," I replied and he nodded.

The Cullens all left for the house then and the guys slowly started making their way to the woods to phase.

"We'll come by Emily's for dinner later Sam," Jake told him.

"All right I'll see you two later," Sam replied and left.

Jake and I slowly released each other and holding hands, headed for the tree line. Once there I changed into my wolf form while he went behind some trees and phased. We ran a slow pace side by side towards his home. Once we were close Jake stopped to change back but I just slowed to a walk and changed back so I was standing fully dressed and continued walking without stopping.

"Show off," Jake said as he caught up and grabbed my hand in his.

"You're just jealous that I'm cooler than you," I smiled.

He held open the back door for me and we entered and found Billy in the living room watching a basketball game.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yep everything's under control. No official time yet though," Jake replied.

"Just let me know before you run off,"

"Will do dad, were going to Emily's for dinner later. Right now were just going to hang out in my room,"

"All right, behave," Billy smiled and winked.

"Come on Dad really?" Jake groaned gently pushing me towards his room as Billy and I laughed.

Once in Jacobs's room he shut the door, pulled me into his arms and collapsed on the bed taking me with him. I laughed and cuddled into his arms as we lay facing each other. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. We didn't need to say anything as we just lay there and held each other. After a while I slowly drifted off to sleep; calm, warm and happy.

A few hours later Billy's voice woke us up.

"If you're going to Emily's for dinner you better get a move on," he called from the living room.

Jake stirred and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and squeezed him tight, placing a kiss on his shirtless chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head back and I sighed contently.

"After this fight, were going to spend a lot more time alone just doing this," he said softly as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

* * *

**(I was gonna end it there b/c i thought it was a cute way too leave it but that makes the chapter very short compared to my usual updates)**

**At Emily's**

"Hey Em, can I help with anything?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Ya you can cook the food for us so it will be ready in 2 seconds instead of 20 minutes," Embry said.

I turned and glared at him, while Emily laughed quietly obviously having been told what happened earlier.

"Sure Embry why don't you come here so I can show everyone how quickly I can cook someone from the inside out," I retorted.

Embry went wide-eyed, jumped up and grabbed Jake placing him between the two of us. Everyone else laughed at Embry's expense.

"You know I have enough control over fire to attack you from 30 feet away so hiding behind Jake won't help you any,"

"Seriously?" Quill asked amazed.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"Awesome can you show us? I'm sure Embry wold love to volunteer," Quill asked.

"No I wouldn't, shut up Quill," Embry told him.

"Don't worry Embry you're safe inside the house. Emily would kill me for starting a fire in here," I told him.

He relaxed and sat back down at the table.

Emily grinned, "Oh no, I wouldn't mind at all,"

Embry panicked for a second but relaxed when Emily laughed showing she was kidding. Sam kissed her head as he chuckled along with everyone else.

"All right dinner will be ready in 15 min," Emily said as she returned to cooking.

I reached up on a shelf and turned the stereo on to a radio station. Music began to play at a decent level as I got Emily and Kim to sing along and dance around with me as we cooked. The guys all laughed, watching in amusement. Quill and Embry jumped up and joined us for a bit before Jake jokingly growled at them for dancing to close with me. Everyone was smiling and talking as we prepared the food, momentarily forgetting that a battle was soon to be upon us.

Fifteen minutes later we got all the food on the table and us girls had served ourselves, so the guys were now diving on the food. They really were a pack of wolves.

"Hey Fido, learn some manners and chew with your mouth closed," I said to Quill.

"What's wrong Jovi you don't like sea food?" he asked, opening his mouth wider.

I grabbed a roll and launched it at him, nailing him in the throat cause him to gasp and then choke on the food in his mouth.

"See, if you took smaller bites and had manners that wouldn't have happened," I smiled, while everyone else laughed hysterically.

My phone ringing though silenced us all as I stood and grabbed it off the kitchen counter.

"Edward?" I asked as I answered it.

"Alice is back. She's 90% sure that he'll be here by midnight," he answered.

"Where and when are we meeting?" I inquired glancing up at Sam, who had moved beside me to hear better.

"Baseball clearing by 10pm. He hasn't decided an exact location yet, but the baseball one is the closest to the places that Alice has seen him in. He'll have to come through there to find us no matter what though so its our best bet," Edward replied.

"Alright we'll be there," I said after a nod from Sam.

"Be careful," Edward cautioned before hanging up.

I put down my phone and then sat back down by Jake.

"So 4 hours until we meet. I want everyone to try and get some rest in that time. Seth, Collin and Brady will run patrol until we leave to meet up, and then they will stay behind to keep watch. Everyone be back here at 9:45," Sam ordered.

Everyone nodded and finished eating. Collin, Brady and Seth left for patrol, while the others all went home to rest. Emily began cleaning up but I gently stopped her.

"I know you'll be too worried later to sleep so go rest with Sam now. Jake and I took a nap before coming over, so I can clean up for you now," I told her.

She smiled and gave me a hug before heading to her room to join Sam. As I set dishes in the sink to be washed I felt warm arms encircle me.

"Need some help?"

"Mhmm and then we should try to get a bit more sleep. It's going to be a long night no matter how short the fight is," I said.

Jake kissed the top of my head before releasing me to finish clearing the table. We quietly worked for almost a half hour, so as not to disturb Emily and Sam, before we went into the guest room and fell asleep together. We awoke to a knock on the door and Sam poking his head in.

"It's time,"


End file.
